Forum:2009-07-31 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Heh. "Stick Zola somewhere safe so I don't have to keep rescuing her and can, instead, go about doing Sparky things and talking with the woman I'm helplessly in love with." Okay so he didn't phrase it Quite that way, but it's what he meant, really! (You'll note he didn't ask to have her un-cocooned and cleaned up.) Also, amused at his reaction to seeing Moloch squish the spider - and his short-lived relief in believing Moloch to be "the patient". I'll be more amused to see his reaction when he discovers who his patient is. He's already suspicious of this guy's intentions towards Agatha; finding out that the man pursuing this female Heterodyne is the Storm King's heir will NOT go over well (all other, more personal reasons aside). But first, Agatha gets to play doctor! And in THIS case, that doesn't always mean what we tend to think it means... but I can hope --Socks, Eclectic Genius 09:53, 31 July 2009 (UTC) : Heh, well Gil did ask for a hammer. --Rej 2009 August 01 04:32 Medical terminology breakdown Ichor of Somnia: :Ichor: ::1. Greek Mythology The rarefied fluid said to run in the veins of the gods. ::2. Pathology A watery, acrid discharge from a wound or ulcer. :Somnia: Roman name (plural) for the spirits of dreaming Hesperidial salts: :Hesperidial: Adjective form of hesperidium: ::A '''hesperidium' (plural hesperidia) is a modified berry with a tough, leathery rind. The peel contains volatile oil glands in pits. The fleshy interior is composed of separate sections, called carpels, filled with fluid-filled vesicles that are actually specialized hair cells. ::The outer ovary wall becomes the thick spongy layer, while the inner ovary wall becomes very juicy with several seeds. ::Oranges and other citrus fruits are common examples. ::Unlike most other berries, the rind of hesperidia is generally not eaten with the fruit because it is tough and bitter. A common exception is the kumquat, which is consumed entirely. ::The outermost, pigmented layer of rind contains essential oils and is known as the ''flavedo. When scraped off and used as a culinary ingredient it is called zest. The inner rind (known as pith or albedo) of the citron or lemon is candied in sugar and called succade.'' :Salts: ::A salt, in chemistry, is defined as the product formed from the neutralization reaction of acids and bases. Salts are ionic compounds composed of cations (positively charged ions) and anions (negative ions) so that the product is electrically neutral (without a net charge). These component ions can be inorganic ... as well as organic ... as well as polyatomic ions. ::There are several varieties of salts. Salts that produce hydroxide ions when dissolved in water are basic salts and salts that produce hydronium ions in water are acid salts. Neutral salts are those that are neither acid nor basic salts. Zwitterions contain an anionic center and a cationic center in the same molecule but are not considered to be salts. Examples include amino acids, many metabolites, peptides and proteins. ::When salts are dissolved in water, they are called electrolytes, and are able to conduct electricity, a property that is shared with molten salts. :(There is a cooking ingredient called 'sour salt' which is crystallised citric acid. This might qualify as a 'hesperidial salt'.) Corgi 03:49, 31 July 2009 (UTC) : or maybe it's just an allusion to the mythical hesperides Finn MacCool 09:45, 31 July 2009 (UTC) : Cool! Thanks! (Blood of dream spirits and crystalized citric acid doesn't sound quite as sparky, I agree. ;) ) Nekokami 12:11, 31 July 2009 (UTC)